Game Night!
by HalfBloodPrincess509
Summary: Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Remus, Sirius, Neville, Luna,Ginny, Fred George, all play games, weekly, see what fun is in store for them! Dramione!
1. Twister!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the game Twister. I do own Alice though. She is of my own creation.

**Twister!**

"Ok guys. It's my turn to pick what game we play." Hermione says while getting up from the floor and walking over to a cabinet in her 2 story apartment.

"Not scrabble or boggle or anything else equally as boring." Harry moans.

"I have something, twisted in mind." She giggles. She turns around with a box with colorful dots on it.

"Huh? What is that?" Blaise Zabini asks.

"Well, for one, it isn't educational." She replied.

The whole room gasped.

"It is a muggle game…"

"I'm out." Said Pansy Parkinson.

"You stayed when we played Clue? How different is that? They are both muggle?" Draco Malfoy stated.

Pansy jumped up and ran out the door.

"Well, the game is called Twister." Hermione explained.

"Does it involve hand eye coordination?" Neville Longbottom asks.

"Yes, yes it does." Harry answered.

"I'm out then." Neville leaves too with Luna Lovegood following.

Everyone else agreed to stay and Hermione explained the rules with the help of Harry.

"Ok, who would like to be the spinner?" Hermione asks.

"I will." Said Ginny Weasley.

"Sounds good. Winner plays the other three. Now, which four go first?" Hermione said.

"I want to!" Alice Malfoy said. "Blaise, Draco, Hermione, you should start first too."

"Deal, Ron, lets watch." Harry said.

**Round one**

"Right foot blue." Ginny began. Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Alice did as said.

"Right hand Yellow"

"Right hand Green."

"Right hand Red"

"Ugh" Draco and Blaise moaned. Having to move their right hand over and over seemed to annoy them.

"Right foot Yellow"

"Right hand Blue"

"Left foot Green"

"Left hand Blue"

Blaise collapsed, making Harry and Ron roll into a fit of laughter.

"Right foot Green" Ginny continued.

"Right foot Red"

Draco then collapsed gaining another fit of laughter from the Gryffindor duo.

"Left hand Yellow"

"Right Hand Yellow"

Right foot Yellow"

"Left hand Blue"

"Right hand Red"

"Left foot Red"

"Left foot Green"

Hermione collapsed.

"I won!" Alice exclaimed punching her fists into the air.

**Round Two**

This round Draco was the spinner. Alice, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were playing. This may be interesting.

"Left foot blue

Left foot red

Left hand green

Right hand red

Right foot red

Left hand red

Right foot blue

Right hand green"

Ron then collapsed, with Draco laughing hard.

"Right foot blue

Right foot green

Left hand yellow

Right foot red

Right foot green

Left foot blue

Left foot red

Right foot red

Left foot green"

Ginny fell over laughing the whole way down.

"Left foot blue

Right foot yellow

Left hand blue

Right hand yellow" Harry fell, making Alice jump up.

"Alright, now who wants to challenge me? Alice asked.

"Not me, you always win. You even beat ME in wizards' chess." Ron complained.

"I challenge you." Ginny said.

"Me too." Blaise winked.

"I Guess I will too." Harry said.

"Great. Repair to lose." Alice giggled.

"I guess I'll be the spinner." Hermione said. "Left hand blue."

One by one they fell. Harry, then Ginny, the Blaise.

Leaving Alice to be the winner yet again.

"Well, have a good night everyone. Alice, it's your turn to pick the game next week." Hermione informed everyone.

The whole room moaned seeing Alice with an evil smirk plastered to her face.

A/N Hope you liked/loved it. I actually used the spinner to determine each move.

Review!


	2. Avada Shag Marry

A/N Ok, so this chapter's game came from someone else. i amd trying to find that person to give them credit. I eill re edit this later. i really hope you enjoy. and if you could, give me and idea for another chapter. i need game ideas.

Chapter 2: Avada Shag Marry

"Alright, I think we are all here?" Hermione said looking around at her 15 guests. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Alice and Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Severus Snape, Elizabeth Lupin, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

"Yes, this is everyone." Alice said. "This week is my turn to pick the game. We are going to play my favorite game, Avada, Shag, Marry. You say three names that everybody knows and someone has to say who they would Avada, who they would shag, and who they would marry. Understand?"

"Alice, you have a very twisted mind." Elizabeth said.

"Well, Lizzie, blame that on Draco and Blaise. They came up with the game." Alice replied.

"Um, well, Blaise, Draco, you have very twisted minds."

"Thanks." Blaise said.

"Ok, I'll start." Draco said. "Harry, this one is for you. Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny."

"Ah, ok then, Avada Pansy, shag Hermione and Marry Ginny." Harry replied.

"Yay!" Ginny screamed.

"Alright, It's my turn now." Harry said. "Ron. Luna, Pansy, Snape."

"Really? Ok, Avada Pansy."

"Does everyone want to kill me?" Pansy asked.

"YES!" the whole room screamed.

"Where was i? Oh yeah, so Avada Pansy, shag Luna then Marry Snape." Ron concluded.

"WHAT!" Snape bellowed.

"Sorry, I'd rather put up with you than Luna's nonsense." Ron thought for a minute before concluding, "Ok Snape. Lily Potter, McGonagall, and Hermione."

"This is rather odd. Avada McGonagall, don't tell her I said that, Shag Hermione and Marry Lily."

Hermione went red in the face and Draco clenched his fists.

Snape looked at Remus, "Sirius, Ron, and Pansy."

"Avada Pansy, no offense, Shag Ron and Marry Sirius, of course" Remus turned to Sirius, "ME, Snape and Dumbledore."

Sirius made a face before saying, "Kill Snape, Shag old Dumbles, and marry my Remmie poo." Sirius smirked before turning to Lizzie. "Lizzie, you have George, Neville, and Snivellus."

"Kill Snape, Shag Neville, and marry George." Neville was blushing and George wrapped his arm around Lizzie possessively and smiled.

Lizzie turned to Alice, "Blaise, Fred, and Neville."

"Um, ok, kill Neville, Shag Fred and Marry Blaise." Alice said then turned to Hermione, "Pansy, Ron, and Draco."

"Ok, easy, kill Pansy, Shag Ron and Marry Draco." Hermione replied smiling at Draco. "Ok, Ginny, you have Harry, Dean Tomas and Colin Creevy."

"Really? Ok, Kill Colin, shag Dean and marry Harry." Ginny said "Ok Fred you have you have Alice, Hermione, and Pansy."

"Kill Pansy; shag Alice and Marry Hermione I guess." Fred looked at his twin brother and smirked, "Ok Georgie, you have McGonagall, Sprout, and Umbridge."

"HAHA. Kill Umbridge, Shag sprout and marry McGonagall." Geroge laughed. "Alright Neville, you get Miss Luna, Alice and Ginny."

Neville was blushing ear to ear. "Ah, well, sorry, I really wouldn't kill any of them but I guess, ah, Ginny, shag Alice, and marry Luna." Neville stuttered in his whole response. "Well, Luna, uh, you have Harry, Ron, and, uh, well, me I guess."

"Oh, well I don't like the term kill so I would like to see Ronald desist. Make love to Harry and I would LOVE to marry and have him accompany me to America in the search for Nargles, the lovely Neville." Luna replied in a daze.

"Um, well, wow, I would love to go to America with you." Neville said Blushing.

"Yay, ok now, Mr. Zabini who would you Avada, Shag, Marry? Alice, Hermione and Pansy." Luna said in a sing-song voice.

"Easy, Kill Pansy…"

"Ugh." Pansy moaned, "How can I be that bad?"

"Shag Hermione and Marry my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend Alice." Blaise continued. "Speaking of that." Blaise lowered himself onto one knee in front of Alice. "Alice McKinley Malfoy, Will you marry me?" He pulled out a little black velvet box and opened it to reveal a stunning white diamond 35kt golf ring.

Alice had a silent tear running down her face when she shrieked "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Blaise stood up and gently slid the ring into its rightful place on her left hand. He pulled her into a long, and passionate kiss.

"Excuse me, but uh, we were in the middle of a game here." Draco said.

"Sorry, we can celebrate later! Let's continue the game." Alice replied not wanting her make out session to end.

"Ok then, Blaise your up." Ron said.

The game continued for the next hour and a half. Each turn getting crazier, creepier and down right hilarious.. Pansy was always getting killed.

"Okay, I don't know why you all want to kill me, but have any of you noticed that none of you have given me one?" Pansy complained.

"Ah, okay then. Dumbledore, Snape and Flitwick." Draco gave her.

"Easy, I would shag them all."

"Ugh." Snape moaned.

"Pansy that is not how the game works." Blaise said.

"Fine, Kill Dumbledore, shag Flitwick and Marry Snape." She said.

"Wow." Harry mumbled.

Everyone had a good time, except maybe pansy.

"Okay Lizzie, you are hosting the next party. Draco, you will get to pick the game. See you all later." Hermione said.


	3. Truth Or Dare?

**A/N Ok, sorry it took so long. I don't really like typing. But it's here now! Please enjoy! I like how two people suggested I write Truth Or Dare. To tell you the truth, haha no pun intended, i already had most of this chapter written before I posted chapter 2! Anyway, enough of me rambling! R&R&E!**

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

Ding Dong!

"Coming." George said opening the doo to let the guest into Grimuald Place. "Fred!" George called.

"Brother, long time no see!" Fred replied jumping into his brothers arms.

"For Merlin's sake you two, it's only been three hours." Elizabeth said.

"That's a record for us." George replied.

"Oh, well hug away then." Lizzie exclaimed running into the kitchen to get snacks.

The door bell rang again but this time Remus answered the door. Alice and Blaise came in hand in hand.

"Hello" Remus said

"Hi, are we the first to arrive?" Alice asked.

"Kind of. Fred and George are in the kitchen with Lizzie." He replied.

"Alice!" Lizzie exclaimed coming out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies.

"Hey Lizzie! Need any help?"

"Nah, Fred has the drinks." She replied as Fred came out of the kitchen with a tray of lemonade.

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it" Blaise said.

* * *

><p>"Ok, well that looks like all of us. Pansy is sick. Ginny refused to come, Neville and Luna went to America and Remus and Sirius don't want to play. Draco, what is it that we are going to play?" Hermione said in one breath.<p>

"Truth or Dare!" Draco smirked.

"Fun!" The Weasley twins said.

"I want to start!" Lizzie exclaimed

"Ok then."

"Ok, George, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you first form a crush on me?" Lizzie asked

"Fourth year. You were at the library reading and you just looked so darn cute!" George replied.

"Aww" Lizzie gave George a quick kiss and said "Your turn!"

"Ok, Ron, Truth or Dare?"

"Um, Truth."

"Were you ever really attracted to Lavender Brown?"

Ron blushed and said "Not really. She was just a good shag."

"EW Ronald." Hermione said.

"Sorry. Harry, Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Harry said.

"Ok, I dare you to strip down to only your underwear."

"WHAT?" Harry screamed.

"You heard me." Ron laughed.

"Fine." Harry grumbled.

Once Harry was sitting in only underwear he said, "Ok, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Um, ok dare."

"I dare you to talk continuously for five minutes."

"Ok, tell me when to start."

"Start!" Fred said.

"Hey how are you I am fine I went to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry I…." Hermione rambled on for the five minutes ending with, "Alice, truth or dare?"

"That had to suck, anyway, truth." Alice said.

"Ok, have you ever slept with Blaise? If so was it good?"

"Oh," Alice blushed, "Yeah we have and yes it was amazing."

"WHAT!" Draco screamed tackling Blaise to the ground.

"Draco, stop! Don't blame him. It was my idea and it was after he proposed." Alice yelled trying to pry Draco off of Blaise.

"Still, that gives him no right to touch you." Draco said.

"Will you please get off of him?"

"Fine!" Draco got off of Blaise and helped him off the ground.

"Ok, now that that is over, Fred, truth or dare?" Alice said.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to lick Hermione's left foot for one minute." She giggled.

"EW, no." Hermione said.

"Please!" Alice begged.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"That was so gross!" Hermione said after the minute was up.<p>

"Tell me about it.!" Fred exclaimed. "Alright Blaise? Truth or Dare?"

"To keep the game interesting I choose dare." Blaise replied.

"Ok, I dare you to allow one of us paint a picture on your back." Fred said.

"I'll do it!" Sirius said standing from the couch. Blaise reluctantly stood up and took his shirt off. Alice blushed seeing his abs.

Everyone was staring at his back. By the time Sirius was done painting everyone was cracking up laughing.

"What is it?" Blaise was trying to look at his back but was failing and spinning in circles. He gave up and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror to find Sirius had painted a Unicorn with a Yin-Yang symbol on the unicorns back. "What in Merlin's Beard!"

"Do you like it?" Sirius was smirking like a fool.

"NO! Where did you even come up with this?"

Sirius shrugged. "I have no idea." He turned around and walked back into the living room and plopped down next to Remus.

Blaise walked back in and smirked at Draco, "Truth or dare my friend."

"Dare!" Draco said.

"I dare you to strip to your boxers and do 50 push ups on top of Hermione."

"Okay." Draco started to take off his shirt and Hermione laid down on the ground.

It became a habit to kiss Hermione every time he came down.

"Get a room." Fred, George, and Lizzie called. Gagging.

46, kiss….47, kiss….48, kiss….49, kiss….50, kiss…. Draco collapsed on top of Hermione and rolled off. "That wasn't so bad." Draco said as he pulled his trousers back on. "Alright, Lizzie, truth or dare?"  
>"Dare!" She said enthusiastically.<p>

"I dare you to smell everyone's feet and rank them from best to worst." Draco said.

"She looked at him funny. "Okay?" She slipped off her chair and knelt in front of George, pulled his foot to her nose and inhaled.

"Smells like a foot." She said.

She smelled everyone's feet except Draco's. She lifted his foot to her nose and sniffed. "Wha?"

"What? Does it smell bad?" Draco asked.

"Huh? No it smells," she took another sniff; "It smells like peppermint?" Lizzie said.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, you tell me? Do you use anything peppermint smelling?"

"I don't think I do." He replied.

"Weird. Well, worst foot was Ron's" Lizzie said, "Then Sirius and Remus. Draco has the best smelling foot. Everyone else is in between Remus and Draco."  
>"Why is mine the worst?" Ron asked.<p>

"Have you smelled your feet?"  
>"NO!"<p>

"Smell it."

Ron sniffed his foot and wrinkled his nose.

"See it smells horrid." Lizzie said.

"I guess it does." Ron replied.

"Now, daddy. Can I give you one?" Lizzie asked Remus.

"I guess." He replied.

"Truth or dare?" Lizzie asked.

"Truth."  
>"Who is my mother? Like, I know you are gay but, I have to have a mother right?"<br>"Um, well, how do I say this? I guess you could say Sirius is your father and I am your mother."  
>"How?"<p>

"I drank a potion."  
>"Oh."<br>"Yes."  
>"Well, now i really know that I have two fathers."<p>

"Who is your favorite?" Sirius asked.  
>"I don't, I love you both." She giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming!" Lizzie said before her guests went home.<p>

"Oh, Pansy will get to choose the next game unless she is still sick. Lizzie, your still hosting." Hermione said walking out the door.

When everyone left Lizzie asked, "Daddies? Can George stay the night?"


	4. Simon Says

**A/N Ok, super duper mega sorry it has been forever since I put up a chapter. Well, I actually have a super small one here. YAY! I NEED MORE GAME IDEAS! Now, I hope you enjoy this and well, I even added some plot! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Simon Says

"WHAT?" Lizzie screamed at George.

"No Please, calm down. It's not like that." He replied.

"You kissed Angelina. What is it supposed to be like?" Lizzie drew her wand out of her cloak and pointed it at George.

"No, she kissed me…" he tried to argue.

"But you let her." Lizzie whispered.

"I did not, love." He whispered back.

"Really? Not what it looked like." Lizzie lowered her wand.

"Listen to me, ok?"

"Ok."

"First off, you know she loves Fred. Fred and I have been working on a potion and she volunteered to test it out. It was supposed to be a strength potion. The strength part worked."

"But?" Lizzie interrupted.

"But, somehow the potion also worked as a love potion. The first person she saw was me. Hence why she was kissing me. I was trying to pry her off, honest, but, damn, the strength sure worked." George explained."

"Alright, now, where was Fred?" Lizzie asked.

"Fred was in the bathroom"

"Ok, can I talk to Fred and Angelina?"

"Go ahead, they're upstairs."

"Ok." Lizzie walked upstairs to Fred and George's shared apartment above the joke shop. Angelina was sitting on the couch reading the latest copy of Witch Weekly.

"Hey Lizzie!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Can we talk Angi?" Lizzie asked

"Ok, so you know how I walked in on you and George kissing?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, right yes. Lizzie, you know I would never hurt you. I was testing the potion the boy's had made, things went wrong and BAM! I was under the influence of love potion and kissing George."

"Thanks. Where is Fred? I want to hear his side of the story."

"In the kitchen."

"Thank you!" Lizzie walked across the room into the kitchen where Fred stood at the table brewing up the next greatest Weasley concoction.

"Hello Fred."

"Hello Lizzie, what are you up to?" The red head replied.

"Um, do you know what happened with George and Angi?" Lizzie asked tapping her foot.

"Oh right! I went to the bathroom and when I came back, they were all over each other." He smirked.

"HE WAS KISSING BACK?" Lizzie screamed.

"Yeah." Lizzie's jaw hit the floor. "I'm kidding Lizzie. You don't honestly believe my brother would ever cheat on you. Do you?"

"Well, no." Lizzie said. "Don't joke with that stuff. So what happened?"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Ok so, George and I wanted to make a love/strength potion."  
>"Wait, so you're saying that the potion worked the way you wanted it to?"<p>

"Kind of, it was way too strong. Anyway, so the potion was done and I really needed to pee so I told them to wait till I got back. They must have had too much ear wax because she took the potion anyways and it took effect immediately. So don't fret little one." Fred finished.

"Thank you!" Lizzie gave him a hug and walked back to the joke shop. "Ok, I forgive you." Lizzie told George running to him and snaking her arms around him from behind.

George tuned around, picked Lizzie up, and said, "Told you, love." leaning in to give her a big kiss.

* * *

><p>"So Harry, what are we playing?" Ginny asked.<p>

"Ok, Simon Says." Harry replied.

"Huh?" everyone but Hermione said.

"Well, it's a game where I will say something like 'Simon Says, hop on one leg.' You would then have do hop on one leg. But whenever I tell you to do something but don't day Simon says and you do it, you are out. Last person left in the game wins." Harry explained.

Fred, George, Lizzie, Alice, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Ginny all agreed to play so Harry began.

"Simon Says all join hands and spin in a circle."

The Game continued on for an hour & a half when everyone was getting tiered.

"Bye Guys! Have a great night!" Lizzie said to her nine guests.

**A/N Sorry for the shortness. I got tiered of not having this done so I gave up and ended it. Hope you liked it. Please Please Please give me more ideas for games. I can't do it all by myself. Did you like how I added a bit of plot?**


	5. Would You Rather

**A/N: Super sorry for the long absence, but hey! You get an update now! YAY! And it happens to be Christmas! I was going to try and put this up earleir but it wouldnt work. Hopeyou love it! Sorry for the lack of Dramione as well. I've been focusing on my two OCs and their boyfriends. I promise next chap will have some Dramione fluff.**

**DISCLAIMER: in no way, shape or form do I own the Harry Potter Franchise. I own all 7 books, the 8 movies and odds and ends of extra Harry Potter stuff. Only thing I own is the plot, and Alice and Lizzie.**

**REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END!**

Chapter 5: Would you rather?

"Harry, would you rather eat 50lbs of barf flavored Bertie Bott's Beans or eat a Golden Snitch?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, barf? Gross so, A Golden Snitch. Harry replied then turned to his left to face Ginny on the couch. "Ginny, fly on the slowest broom ever or take a bath in hot cheese?"

"Ugh and EW. Take a bath in the hot cheese. I like my brooms fast!" Ginny said. She shifted in her spot on the couch to let Hermione sit with the bowl of popcorn she popped. Ginny grabbed a nice handful of the popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. "Ummy! Blaise, would you rather live on the bottom of the Black Lake and be married to the giant squid or be a squib who thinks they have magic and says KA-BAM every time their 'magic powers' fail?"

"WOW! Easy, Marry the Squid. No way am I going without magic." Blaise laughed. He turned to Alice behind him on the chair he was leaning against, "Alice, would you rather be kissed on the right cheek or the left cheek?"

Alice giggled, "Right!"

Blaise stood up and kissed her right cheek.

"Lizzie! Would you rather jump into a pit of lava or into toxic waste?" Alice asked.

"Toxic waste, never know if you get cool super powers." Lizzie replied.

"We have magic. What's the need for super powers?" George asked.

"I don't know I really don't want to be burnt to a crisp. So, George would you rather drink a love potion and fall for Professor McGonagall or, be petrified by a Basilisk?" Lizzie giggled.

"Uh, petrified, McGonagall scares me. FRED! Would you rather lose all of your memories of anything and everyone and wake up in the arms of a harry giant OR!" George emphasized on the or. "live the rest of your life in Antarctica and only be able to levitate things?"

"Odd, I'd have to say the giant; life would seem better that way. I'd make a new friend easy." Fred said. "OK! Draco, would you rather live a life being dirt poor or, live in Azkaban for 25 years?"

"Azkaban, I don't know how to live like the poor." Draco replied.

"I would have to agree. I know this will sound like I'm bragging but, I get everything I want when I want it. I would go insane if I didn't. It's how I was raised. Both Draco and I were never told no." Alice said.

"That's still not right." Lizzie said.

"I know. I'm spoiled rotten." Alice claimed.

"You don't act that way though." Lizzie stated.

Draco burst out laughing while Blaise had his hand over his mouth trying to stop the odd noises coming out of his mouth. Blaise couldn't take it anymore and joined Draco in their fit of laughter.

"You… clearly…don't…know…Alice…as well as… you think… you do." Blaise said in between his laughing fit. He had started rolling on the floor at the word don't and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Really?" Lizzie stood up and walked over to Blaise and stood over him. "Explain what I don't know about my _BEST _friend?" Lizzie demanded and the turned to Alice.

"Well for starters if our father does say no to something she throws a HUGE tantrum." Draco explained.

"Oh Draco, remember when father said she couldn't have that applepod thingy? She screamed forever until he caved and bought it." Blaise chipped in.

"Really Alice?" Lizzie said, "Why do I never see you act like this?"

"Because I don't act that way when guests are around." Alice said.

"What about Blaise." Lizzie asked.

"He practically lives at the manor. I grew up with him around. So he was like a second brother to me." Alice replied.

"Can we get back to the game please!" Ginny wined.

"Yeah, you can finish this fight later." Harry said.

"Why? It's fun watching!" Fred said. George hit him on the back of the head. "What? It is."  
>"Whatever bro." George replied.<p>

"Game please!" Ginny said tapping her foot on the floor. "Draco, your turn."

"What? Oh, fine sure uh, Hermione, would you rather have an unlimited supply of books but only be able to read one page a day or, know way too much and have your head explode?" Draco asked.

Suddenly the fireplace in the corner of the room they were in at the manor roared to life. A silhouette of a man emerged until everyone could make out that it was Dumbledore. He brushed of the soot from his robes and turned to Fred.

"Fred, I think you might want to come with me." He said.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Just come." Dumbledore disappeared back into the fire place and beckoned Fred to follow. So Fred stood up and disappeared into the fireplace.

"I wonder what that was about." Lizzie asked.

"No clue." George replied. "Hermione? Your answer?"

"Oh, he he, well I'd rather have unlimited books." She answered.

The game continued for another good 45 minutes. Having answers range from eating moldy ketchup to taking a bath in frozen ogre liver. The game paused again when Fred burst through the fireplace with tears streaming down his face and eyes as big as saucers.

George stood up immediately and rushed over to his look alike. "Fred, what happened?"

Ginny and Ron stood up as well and were walking over when Fred gasped "Angelina!"

**A/N Hope you loved it! I'm not sorry for the Cliffie! I had more written but, I plan on updating super soon with a Bonas chapter that will not have a game in it. Sorry. It will have the Dramione fluff along with an added OC character. Sorry. Last one. as of now. And it will contain The ending i wrote for this chapter. So, you get to know what happened to Angelina. Dun Dun Dun!**

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE PLEASE READ!**

**After the next chapter I plan on writing a multi chapter karaoke showdown. So if you want to sing a song please, in a review or PM, tell me**

**What song you would like to sing and who it's by. NO JUSTIN BEIBER OR RAP!**

**The name of you character.**

**If you have an idea of what you want to do while singing the song. And any other info I would need to know.**

**The part of the song you want me to use.**

**NOTE: The deadline is February 1st. I won't do the whole song so send me what you want me to use. I will take up to 10 people. Unless you really really beg.**

**Now, one last thing. See the Blue button below that says review? Click on it! Please!**


End file.
